In the eyeglass-mounted type image display device, the image light emitted from an image display unit (unit body part) that is attached to a temple part of a pair of eyeglasses is incident on an eyeball of an observer through a light guiding unit, thereby enabling the image light to be observed as an image. As the conventional art with respect to this point, for example, JP 2005-352024 A suggests an eyeglass type interface device, in which a camera unit for taking an image of an amphiblestrode of the eyeball of the user and outputting an imaging signal thereof, a wireless communication unit for transmitting the imaging signal from the camera unit through radio waves and a power generating unit for supplying electrical power to the camera unit and the wireless communication unit are mounted respectively on the pair of eyeglasses for integration.
Further, as other conventional eyeglass-mounted type image display devices, various types of devices have been suggested so far. For example, JP 3871188 B2suggests an eyeglass-mounted type image display device having a structure in which a housing assembly that contains a circuit configuration for receiving data or image that is relayed to the display device is mounted on an eyeglass temple of the user by a clamping assembly which clamps the housing assembly to a fitting, JP 2001-66544 A suggests a structure in which a display means for displaying image and a light bending element are mounted on an eyeglass frame, or JP 2003-500711 A suggests a structure in which a display and an eyepiece lens assembly are supported by an optical mechanical type support fitting and the image from the display is received by the eyepiece lens assembly.
However, the conventional image display devices of the aforementioned types have problems such as, for JP 2005-352024 A, an optical unit is embedded in a lens part of a pair of eyeglasses, therefore an existing pair of eyeglasses cannot be used, for JP 3871188 B2, even if an optical unit has a foldable structure, folding work of the optical unit is required separately from the folding work of a temple, which causes unavoidable troublesome works for housing, for JP 2001-66544 A, since a root of an eyeglass lens is provided with a hinge for folding a temple, an optical unit may hit a nose pad and the like when the temple is folded, and further, for JP2003-502713A, since an optical unit remains in the same attitude when a temple is folded (folding cannot be performed), a part thereof projects from an pair of eyeglasses, thereby not allowing housing in a compact state. Thus there is still room for improvement.
The object of the present invention is to suggest an eyeglass-mounted type image display device that enables easy application to an existing pair of eyeglasses and a temple to be folded without the obstruction by an image display unit (an optical unit part).